Epictale
Adopted by Timeless Dubs Adopted by Yugogeer012 |date = |website = Tumblr ---- Tumblr (Old) ---- Tumblr Tumblr (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic |status = In Progress |creator = Yugogeer012}} EpicTale is a comic AU created by Yugogeer on Tumblr, was owned by Timeless Dubs for a time, but has been reclaimed by Yugogeer as of June 2019.https://yugogeer012.tumblr.com/tagged/Epictalecomic Chara wondered why their soul was colorless. It took time for Chara to realize why their soul was different. They started acting unusual, which led to them harming Asgore and everybody else. Undyne attempted to stop Chara, while everybody evacuated the battleground. Sans eventually took over after Undyne did the best she could to defeat them. Turns out Chara was being possessed and influenced and Sans realizing this meets Frisk, a version that controls six other human souls when he goes looking for Chara who is with Asriel. Turns out Frisk lured them there in a petty revenge ploy for an alternate reality wrong caused them by the Dreemer family. The first stage of the comic ends with the erasure of the monster kingdom at the hands of Frisk. Frisk Resets after killing both Asriel and Chara and the second arc of the comic starts with a redesigned and perhaps younger Sans meeting a naive alternate Frisk. According to the remake Yugo is making, the first comic is no longer canon due to a full reset taking place.https://yugogeer012.tumblr.com/post/190727817545/very-interesting-so-the-remake-is-more-of-a The new rendition begins with Frisk's fall into the underground with a still alive though younger Chara and Asriel living a peaceful life with the Dreemer family. They are taken in and adopted by the king and queen before having their soul ripped out by Gaster who wishes to use their power to wipe out humanity. Changes Sans (he calls himself Epic!Sans) has some changes in his behavior. Also, he isn't lazy, and always keeps his promises. He is Asgore's childhood friend, and It's insinuated he got Tori and Asgore together because he's referred to as the king's wingman. He likes to say Bruh often, sometimes replacing words with with it and generally acts like an anime obsessed nerd similar to Alphys. Going so far as to give himself the title of Epic!Sans. He tends to be a huge flirt to anyone he finds cute and has a cookie addiction. Whenever he's around his best friend Cross he often engages in meme related antics. He can be serious and shows an unexpected maturity when doing so even though he still uses his favorite phrase. Often times the left socket where his scar is will be empty, a purple eyelight only spawning when he's emotionally high strung or intimidating. In the original rendition and first season he is 43 and then 45 after the reset. In the remake (post full reset) Yugo has stated he is 29.https://yugogeer012.tumblr.com/post/188497009990/hi-yugo-id-like-to-ask-you-something-if-youre He is the royal scientist and is the boss of Mettaton and Alphys. Papyrus is the vice captain of the royal guard (in the first season). He is 22 (in the first season and probably in the second season too) and they (Sans and Papyrus) have a big white dog called "Fox." In this AU, Red is present, a fan character created by Taxiderby . In this AU, she is called Lara and she is Mettaton's cousin. It seems that Lara has a crush for Papyrus. Chara is 10 in the second season and Asriel is 9. Both of them wear a kind of royal outfit instead of classic striped shirts. Though the outfits have been changed back to the default in the remake. Paci!Frisk, the second human falling in the Epictale Universe (but this happened in the second season), dislikes violence and enjoy hugs. Sans argues with them for Fox's name. Frisk says "Toby", and Sans says "Fox". They like making friends, flirting and anything sweet. Their magic is some kind of Defense Type. They're 8. Undyne has yellow spears instead of cyan/light blue. Mettaton is the scientist besides Alphys and Sans. In Epictale, Mettaton is a she in the original comic but has had a gender change to male for the remake. His behavior is serious and he seems to enjoy children's company. He dislikes Sans' behavior the majority of the time. Napstablook is an assistant of Mettaton's, Alphys and Sans. Toriel and Asgore are still married. It seems that Asgore enjoys being the 'meme mate' of Sans. But it appears that Toriel dislikes this. Though more often Yugo has Jakei's Cross as the true 'meme mate' of Sans. In the official Epic!Muffet reference, it's shown that she has a creepy side. Neutral Frisk and the other human souls that accompany them isn't from this AU originally, revealing that in their conflict with Sans. They are the main antagonist for the original rendition of Epictale. However it appears they will not be making a return as confirmed by Yugo.https://yugogeer012.tumblr.com/post/190588136590/when-will-ask-yugo-be-released-i-think-many-of Story |-|Original= - 26 - 50= (Japanese for lack of original English - autranslationjp) * Page 26 * Page 27 * Page 28 * Page 29 * Page 30 * Page 31 * Page 32 * Page 33 * Page 34 * Page 35 * Page 36 * Page 37 * Page 38 * Page 39 * Page 40 * Page 41 * Page 42 * Page 43 * Page 44 * Page 45 * Page 46 * Page 47 * Page 48 * Page 49 * Page 50 - 51 - 75= (Japanese for lack of original English - autranslationjp) * Page 51 * Page 52 * Page 53 * Page 54 * Page 55 * Page 56 * Page 57 * Page 58 * Page 59 * Page 60 * Page 61 * Page 62 * Page 63 * Page 64 * Page 65 * Page 66 * Page 67 * Page 68 * Page 69 * Page 70 * Page 71 * Page 72 * Page 73 * Page 74 * Page 75 - 76 - 100= (Japanese for lack of original English - autranslationjp) * Page 76 * Page 77 * Page 78 * Page 79 * Page 80 * Page 81 * Page 82 * Page 83 * Page 84 * Page 85 * Page 86 * Page 87 * Page 88 * Page 89 * Page 90 * Page 91 * Page 92 * Page 93 * Page 94 * Page 95 * Page 96 * Page 97 * Page 98 * Page 99 * Page 100 - 101 - 125= (Japanese for lack of original English - autranslationjp) * Page 101 * Page 102 * Page 103 * Page 104 * Page 105 * Page 106 * Page 107 * Page 108 * Page 109 * Page 110 * Page 111 * Page 112 * Page 113 * Page 114 * Page 115 * Page 116 * Page 117 * Page 118 * Page 119 * Page 120 * Page 121 * Page 122 * Page 123 * Page 124 * Page 125 - 126 - 150= (Japanese for lack of original English - autranslationjp) * Page 126 * Page 127 * Page 128 * Page 129 * Page 130 * Page 131 * Page 132 * Page 133 * Page 134 * Page 135 * Page 136 * Page 137 * Page 138 * Page 139 * Page 140 * Page 141 * Page 142 * Page 143 * Page 144 * Page 145 * Page 146 * Page 147 * Page 148 * Page 149 * Page 150 - 151 - 168= (Japanese for lack of original English - autranslationjp) * Page 151 * Page 152 * Page 153 * Page 154 * Page 155 * Page 156 * Page 157 * Page 158 * Page 159 * Page 160 * Page 161 * Page 162 * Page 163 * Page 164 * Page 165 * Page 166 * Page 167 * Page 168}} |-|Remake= - 26 - 50= * Page 26 * Page 27 * Page 28 * Page 29 * Page 30 * Page 31 * Page 32 * Page 33 * Page 34 * Page 35 * Page 36 * Page 37 * Page 38 * Page 39 * Page 40 * Page 41 * Page 42 * Page 43 * Page 44 * Page 45 * Page 46 * Page 47 * Page 48 * Page 49 * Page 50 ** Page 50.1 The Promise pt1 ** Page 50.2 The Promise pt2 ** Page 50.3 The Promise pt3 - 51 - 75= * Page 51 * Page 52 * Page 53 * Page 54 * Page 55 * Page 56 * Page 57 * Page 58 * Page 59 * Page 60 * Page 61 * Page 62 * Page 63 * Page 64 * Page 65 * Page 66 * Page 67 * Page 68 * Page 69 * Page 70 * Page 71 * Page 72 * Page 73 * Page 74 * Page 75 - 76 - 100= * Page 76 * Page 77 * Page 78 * Page 79 *80 }} Gallery Epic Sans by Yugogeer.png Epic Asgore by Yugogeer.png Epic Toriel by Yugogeer.png Epic Muffet by Yugogeer.png Epic Red by Yugogeer.png Epic Chara Asriel by Yugogeer.png Epic Mettaton and Napstablook by Yugogeer.png Epic Frisk and Fox by Yugogeer.png Neutral Frisk by Yugogeer.png Epic Paps by Yugogeer.png Epic Undyne and Alphys by Yugogeer.png Trivia * Originally, Paci!Frisk was 7. * According to Yugo, Asgoriel, Alphyne and Papyred are the only three canon couples in Epictale. * Paci!Frisk's and Chara’s biological sex is female and Neutral!Frisk's biological sex is male. All three of them go by “they/them” pronouns, anyway. * Epic Sans has an official theme in Underverse called Bruh. References Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic